Connector end-faces installed and housed in traditional multiple dwelling unit (MDU) enclosures have been difficult to inspect visually. The traditional enclosures do not typically allow sufficient space to insert a video inspection probe without impacting upon the sidewalls of the enclosure or bending previously installed fiber optic strands or splitter legs.